


Leopards do not change their spots                                             ( "Expulse o natural, ele volta a galope")

by Lynngouvenec



Category: X-Men RPF
Genre: Cee Lo Green - Freeform, Coldplay, Daft Punk & Pharrell Williams, Drink Spiking, F/M, Inspired by Real Events, James being a Non-Educated Delinquent (NED), Light Angst, London Film Festival, M/M, Musical References, New York Film Festival, Past is a shadow
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynngouvenec/pseuds/Lynngouvenec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James precisa saber se o que sente por Michael é verdadeiro e recíproco, ou apenas o resquício de sombras do passado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leopards do not change their spots                                             ( "Expulse o natural, ele volta a galope")

**Author's Note:**

> “Será que o etíope pode  
> mudar a sua pele?  
> Ou o leopardo as suas pintas?”  
> (Jeremias 13:23)
> 
> "Can the Ethiopian  
> change his skin ?  
> Or the leopard his spots ?  
> ( Jeremiah 13:23)
> 
> *****************************************************************************************************************************  
> Esse texto é o terceiro capítulo do trabalho "The Best of Both Worlds" ( O Melhor de Dois Mundos)  
> *****************************************************************************************************************************

( I )

Noite de gala de abertura do London Film Festival com a exibição do filme “The Suffragette”, do qual Anne-Marie participa. James comparece ao lado da esposa, ambos muito elegantes e posando sorridentes para as fotos. 

\- Um casal feliz... – murmurou Michael para si mesmo, enquanto assistia ao evento no Entertainment Television. 

No Mandarian Oriental Hotel, em Nova Iorque, desde o início do New York Film Festival, aquela seria a primeira noite em que ele não teria um compromisso oficial agendado. Não lhe faltaram convites para celebrar o sucesso de “Steve Jobs” e “Macbeth”, e Connor, seu agente, até lhe recomendara que ele aceitasse aqueles que poderiam influenciar a opinião pública a seu favor com relação à corrida pelo Oscar. Mas Michael não estava com disposição para fazer média com ninguém. 

Havia uma certa tristeza em seu olhar. 

\- Se _você_ está feliz, eu deveria ficar feliz também... – disse, servindo-se de mais uma dose de vodka, olhando para a tela da tevê, como se pudesse falar com a imagem de James – Acho que não consigo ser tão nobre... 

O casal desfilava pelo tapete vermelho em estilo glorioso, ainda que sem ostentação : James vestia um terno preto com camisa branca adornada por uma gravata preta slim. O corte perfeito afinava-lhe a silhueta e conferia-lhe modernidade. Anne trajava um longo bicolor sem alças, bem ajustado ao seu corpo. Os flashes espocavam por toda parte e o casal posava pacientemente para as fotos. Michael repara no cordão que Anne exibia singelamente no pescoço esguio : uma seta dourada direcionada para James. Seu coração não deveria doer, mas doía... 

\- Chega de tanta autopiedade ! – exclama, desligando a televisão. 

Acende um cigarro. Resolve ouvir música, sua distração preferida. Seleciona uma de suas playlists, acopla o celular a uma dock station na mesa próxima ao sofá onde estava deitado. Em alguns segundos a música começa a preencher o vazio da sala de estar do luxuoso hotel. Era a música “Fix You” do grupo inglês “Coldplay”. Michael olha para a imensa parede envidraçada da suíte. A vista para o Rio Hudson era magnífica. A noite ainda não havia caído em Nova Iorque. Cinco horas de diferença separavam Londres da cidade que nunca dorme... Michael levanta-se e caminha até a ampla janela. A letra da música fazia com que sua mente se evadisse para bem longe. Traga o cigarro e exala lentamente a fumaça, como se quisesse afastar fantasmas. 

_“When you try your best, but you don't succeed_  
_When you get what you want, but not what you need_  
_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_  
_Stuck in reverse..._  
_And the tears come streaming down your face_  
_When you lose something you can't replace_  
_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_  
_Could it be worse?”_  


_“Não. Acho que não podia ser pior.”_ Olha para o movimento das ruas, luzes que se acendiam, sons de buzinas, outros sons distantes e abafados... _“Talvez seja melhor sair e circular um pouco.”_ Michael não era o tipo de pessoa que ficasse cultivando a melancolia. Volta para a sala e muda a música para algo mais animado. Decididamente era preciso exorcizar fantasmas naquela noite. Aumenta o volume do som e começa a dançar. O cantor era Cee Lo Green. Michael conhecera-o pessoalmente, através de Mark Ruffalo, e passara a curtir algumas de suas músicas. E começa a rir da letra da música, pois bem que gostaria de dizer isso para James... FUCK YOU ! 

_“I see you driving 'round town_  
_With the girl I love_  
_And I'm like "Fuck you"_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_I guess the change in my pocket_  
_Wasn't enough_  
_I'm like "Fuck you_  
_And fuck her, too"_  


Coloca mais uma dose de vodka e, dançando, vai em direção ao armário do quarto e abre as portas para escolher uma roupa. 

_“Now, baby , baby, baby_  
_Why d'you wanna_  
_Wanna hurt me so bad?_  
_(So bad, so bad, so bad)”…_  


Seu telefone toca. Não era o toque que ele condicionara para James – a música de abertura de Star Trek – mas era um número conhecido : o nome com a foto aparecem na tela do aparelho. A amizade era recente, mas haviam feito uma boa parceria no último filme dos X-Men. Pegando o aparelho, desliga momentaneamente a música que estava tocando e atende. 

\- Oscar ? 

\- Alô, Michael ! Você está aqui em Nova Iorque, não ? 

\- Até segunda ordem, eis-me aqui ! 

\- Se você não tiver programa para hoje, que tal uma festa ? 

\- Festa ? Tipo ‘hollywoodiana’ ? – pergunta Michael, sem muito entusiasmo, caso a resposta fosse afirmativa. 

\- Não. Totalmente ‘off Hollywood’. Tenho amigos na cidade e resolvemos improvisar uma festa ! 

\- Ah, isso é mais a minha cara para esta noite. Não queria ficar no hotel, mas também não queria nenhum evento ‘red carpet’. 

\- Conseguiu ! – responde, rindo. 

E finalizam acertando detalhes sobre a noite. 

( II ) 

A festa era em uma cobertura no Upper East Side com uma vista panorâmica sobre os telhados da parte sul de Nova Iorque. Havia uma grande sala de estar com bar e lareira além de caixas acústicas surround, que faziam a festa parecer um grande evento. Oscar vem atendê-lo pessoalmente quando a campainha toca. 

\- Opa, vamos entrando, _Mr. Jobs_ ! – brinca Oscar. 

A música de fundo era a animada “Get Lucky”, com Daft Punk  & Pharrell Wiliams. Oscar tinha em comum com Michael o fato de adorar música, tendo inclusive participado de uma banda quando jovem, “The Blinking Underdogs”, tocando guitarra e cantando. 

Oscar tratou de deixar Michael à vontade, apresentando-o a seus amigos Max Casella, com quem trabalhara em “Inside Llewyn Davis” e, mais recentemente, em “Christmas Eve”, e James Roday, da série “Psych” e também de “Christmas Eve”. Duas atrizes que também trabalharam com ele em “Inside” estavam lá : Jeanine Serralles e Helen Hong, que viera com uma amiga japonesa bem sensual chamada Jane Hoo. Apresentou-lhe também os donos do apartamento, Frank e Joshua, que formavam um casal gay muito animado e conheciam Oscar desde que ele estudara na “Juilliard School”. 

\- Agora você conhece todo mundo ! – sorriu Oscar – Bebidas ali no bar, petiscos naquela bancada. 

A presença de Michael causou um certo frisson entre as mulheres e um misto de admiração e inveja entre os homens. As conversas giravam, obviamente, sobre o meio artístico, bastidores de filmagens, etc. Servindo-se de um drinque, Michael ficou prestando atenção no que as pessoas diziam para tentar se integrar ao grupo. Falavam sobre “Inside”, já que a maioria trabalhara com Oscar no filme. 

\- Eu estava encontrando , criando o personagem através da música ... E era um repertório com o qual eu não estava familiarizado. – disse Oscar. 

Max e Jeanine concordaram com o comentário. Ela acrescenta : 

\- Acho que o mais difícil de tudo foi o relacionamento entre os músicos. As pessoas se odiavam ! 

Alguns riem. A amiga de Helen não tirava os olhos de Michael. 

\- Sério, pessoal ! Os bateristas odiavam os caras bluegrass que odiavam os caras populares que odiavam os caras do jazz... – a própria Jeanine acabou rindo. 

\- De qualquer modo, pra mim, foi um passo definitivo. Trabalhar com os irmãos Coen catapultou a minha carreira ! Sem esse incentivo, eu provavelmente nem teria sido escalado para o papel de Apocalypse. – disse Oscar, olhando para Michael. 

Eventualmente a conversa acabou girando em torno dos candidatos ao Oscar e assunto era “Steve Jobs” e a performance de Michael. Quando interrogado sobre o filme, ele praticamente repetira respostas que já havia dado em entrevistas, falando sobre a extensão e excelência do texto, os colegas de trabalho, a direção de Danny Boyle... Todos elogiaram sua atuação e apostaram suas fichas no filme como grande vencedor da noite. 

Uma música bem dançante começou a tocar e os donos da casa insistiram para que os convidados parassem um pouco de falar sobre trabalho e fossem se distrair. 

\- Vamos lá, pessoal ! Isso aqui não é reunião de elenco não hein, por favor ! – disse Joshua rindo um pouco afetadamente. – E vou fazer uns drinques diferentes para animar vocês ! 

\- Ah, Joshua, temos um profissional na casa : Michael já trabalhou com isso. – comenta Oscar, olhando para Michael e sorrindo. 

\- Ai, meu Deus, quer dizer que esse cara, além de lindo, ainda sabe preparar drinques ?! – brincou Frank, querendo causar ciúmes em Joshua. Michael teve que rir. 

\- Ei, pode ficar quietinho no seu canto, Frank . Melhor : pode vir aqui me ajudar a preparar os drinques. – disse Joshua tirando Frank do meio do grupo e levando-o para perto do balcão do bar. 

Oscar comentou com Michael : 

\- Não liga não, Mike. Os dois se adoram. Conheço há um tempão. Meio doidos, mas são pessoas com quem posso contar até debaixo d´água. Quando eu comecei e não era ninguém ainda, foram eles que me deram a mão... Morei nesse apartamento aqui por uns tempos. 

Jane vem tirar Michael para dançar. Como era uma de suas habilidades, ele não recusa. Michael tinha um fraco por tipos exóticos, étnicos, mas dessa vez não estava nem um pouco interessado. Ao contrário de Jane, que se sentia bastante atraída e não pretendia desistir facilmente. Ela tinha altura acima da média para o seu tipo físico oriental. O sapato de salto alto e fino também ajudava a alongar-lhe a silhueta. Vestia-se elegantemente e seu perfume era provocante. Dançaram durante algum tempo, mas, quando ela tentou se insinuar, Michael gentilmente beijou-lhe uma das mãos e a conduziu novamente ao sofá, deixando a sala para ir fumar no terraço. 

Os olhos orientais faiscaram com a rejeição velada. Sentada ao lado de Helen, ouve o comentário da amiga : 

\- Desiste, Jane. Um dia é da caça, o outro do caçador. 

\- Eu faço o meu próprio dia. – disse ela, determinada. 

O terraço do apartamento era simples, mas requintado, com sofás confortáveis, vasos com plantas bem cuidadas e uma vista magnífica para o East River. As luzes acesas iluminavam as pontes sobre o rio e justificavam a fama de cartão-postal da região. A noite não está tão fria quanto era de se esperar para o outono nova-iorquino. Michael acende um cigarro e fica apreciando a vista. Ouve alguns passos e volta-se para a imensa porta de vidro que separava a sala de estar do terraço. Era Jane, trazendo na mão dois drinques. Michael, sempre charmoso, sorri ao vê-la se aproximando. 

\- Você disse que sabia preparar drinques. Esses aqui fui eu mesma que preparei. – diz, entregando um para Michael – Desafio você a identificar os ingredientes. 

Michael apaga o restante do cigarro e exala a fumaça. Responde, intrigado : 

\- Okay. Vamos ver isso. 

Pegando a taça alongada, Michael atenta para o capricho no preparo da bebida. 

\- Pelo visual, eu diria que você é uma especialista. 

Ela sorri e diz : 

\- Bem, eu já trabalhei com isso, confesso. 

Michael toma um gole da bebida e faz uma cara de quem está realizando uma análise séria. 

\- Vodka, suco de maçã, água tônica, alguma coisa de morango... 

\- Algumas gotas de licor de morango... 

\- Mas tem um outro licor também, no fundo... 

\- Soho... É de lichia... 

\- Conheço. Esse é um drinque oriental : Cransoma. 

\- Você ... _conhece_ !? Ah, não vale ! ... –diz ela, rindo. 

Michael ri também. 

\- Eu disse que fui bartender. Fazia drinques, procurava conhecer as receitas, lia a respeito... 

Enquanto ele falava, Jane observava as mãos de Michael, seus olhos tão penetrantes, seu corpo viril... 

\- Você se empenha muito em tudo o que faz, não importa o que seja, não é ? 

\- Eu tento... – responde, fazendo um ar de pretensa timidez. 

Ela propõe um brinde : 

\- Ao sucesso de “Steve Jobs” ! Que ele lhe renda um Oscar ! 

\- Amém a isso ! 

Tocam as taças e sorvem o líquido inebriante. Enquanto bebem, continuam a conversar sobre as possibilidades de outros filmes conseguirem premiações. Michael escutava, mas parecia não assimilar o que estava sendo dito. Ela chama seu nome duas vezes para ver se ele respondia. Sente que a mulher se aproxima e tira o drinque da sua mão, colocando-o sobre a mureta do terraço, junto ao dela. 

\- Não precisamos mais disso, querido... – sussurra bem próxima ao rosto de Michael. 

O cérebro de Michael parecia funcionar lentamente. Embora soubesse que não estava inconsciente, não conseguia impor sua vontade nem reagir como queria. A mulher abraçava-o, beijava-o, passava as mãos pelo seu corpo. _‘Que diabos tinha nessa bebida ?’_ É o pensamento que ele consegue formular, enquanto era beijado no pescoço. Ele olha para o seu copo : pouco sobrara do conteúdo. 

A música que estava tocando na sala agora chegava-lhe aos ouvidos como se fossem trovões. Michael começava a ter uma percepção alterada da realidade. No fundo do seu pensamento, urgia que fosse embora dali. Mas seus movimentos não captavam essa urgência. 

Rostos olhando inquisitivamente para ele. Quanto tempo se passara ? Olhares curiosos ... ou preocupados ? 

\- Michael, Michael, você está bem ? 

Ele estava deitado em um dos sofás do terraço ? Aquele era o céu ? Estava estrelado ? Por que tanta gente falava com ele ao mesmo tempo ? As pessoas se afastam. Oscar parece discutir com Helen e Jane. Depois as duas mulheres ficam discutindo sozinhas... 

Michael não conseguia erguer seu corpo para se levantar. Não conseguia lembrar se tinha vindo sozinho ou acompanhado para a festa. Com um movimento que parecia não vir do seu corpo, alcança o celular no bolso. Digita uma mensagem, mas sua visão fora de foco dificulta a compreensão dos caracteres que ele estava teclando. _‘Enviar’_. Achando que a mensagem havia sido confusa, digita outra e envia. Essa é a última coisa que Michael lembraria, depois, de ter feito na festa. Em condições normais e, talvez, se estivesse apenas um pouco bêbado, Michael nunca teria enviado aquelas mensagens. Por diversas vezes, já cometera a tolice de telefonar para pessoas após ter bebido muito, mas telefonemas eram facilmente esquecidos. Mensagens de texto não. Eram provas físicas. 

( III ) 

_**“qria vc aq”**_

_**“complt drpfad”**_

\- Mas que merda de mensagem é essa ? – perguntava-se James, a milhas de distância de Nova Iorque. 

James havia acabado de chegar em casa e estava se preparando para dormir. Só tinha visto a mensagem àquela hora. Anne já estava na cama, esperando por ele, mas tão cansada que, provavelmente, já estaria adormecendo. 

James retornou a mensagem com um simples : _**“WTF ??”**_

Aguardou a resposta. Dez, quinze, vinte minutos. _‘Okay. Tempo esgotado !’_ Resolve telefonar. O celular chama, chama e ninguém atende. James insiste. Enquanto isso, no Mandarian Hotel, Oscar, com a ajuda de Joshua, haviam acabado de conseguir deixar Michael deitado na cama, ainda meio inconsciente. Ouvem o som de um celular tocando e Oscar procura nos bolsos do blazer que Michael havia usado. Acha graça do toque diferente e observa a imagem que surge no celular : uma foto de James fazendo careta, tirada durante a San Diego Comic Con. Oscar decide atender. 

\- Alô. 

Ciente de que aquela voz não era a de Michael, ainda assim James pergunta : 

\- Michael ? 

\- Não, James. Aqui é Oscar Isaac. Michael não vai poder atender agora. 

\- Oscar ?? Algum problema com ele ? 

James não queria revelar particularidades da sua relação com Michael para alguém com quem ele não tinha a menor intimidade e que ainda lhe causava um certo desconforto, mas precisava saber o que estava acontecendo. 

\- Não. Tudo bem. Não foi nada de mais... É que ele está...dormindo... 

Não poder falar com Michael para esclarecer os fatos só deixava James mais apreensivo ainda, imaginando se o amigo havia feito alguma besteira ou sofrido algum acidente. Oscar deu-lhe um breve resumo da noite e recomendou-lhe que ligasse no dia seguinte para falar com Michael. 

James desliga e fica um tempo sentado no sofá da sala, olhando para o teto. 

\- Michael, Michael... – suspira. 

(IV) 

\- Japonesa filha da puta... – murmurou Michael para si mesmo quando acordou na cama do quarto do hotel, ainda vestindo as roupas da noite anterior. A cabeça doía-lhe e ele tentava lembrar dos últimos lances da festa, mas as imagens vinham como flashes interrompidos. – Sabe-se lá o que foi que ela colocou naquele drinque... 

Durante toda a sua vida, Michael já havia sido apresentado a várias drogas diferentes, sem nunca ter se entregado a nenhuma. Agora se sentia um pouco tolo por ter caído num golpe estilo “Boa Noite Cinderela”. Olha para o relógio de pulso. Aquela não podia ser a hora real... Levanta-se ainda um pouco zonzo e puxa as cortinas que estavam cerradas. A luminosidade do início da tarde invadiu os aposentos. 

\- Puta que pariu !!! 

Procura pelo celular. Sabendo que deveria estar no bolso do blazer, vasculha todos, mas não o encontra de imediato. O próprio aparelho revela sua localização quando começa a tocar insistentemente. Era o seu agente. 

\- Oi, Connor... 

\- Michael, o que houve ?! Estou tentando falar com você desde cedo !! Você tem entrevistas à tarde e não dava sinal de vida ! 

\- Eu apaguei, foi isso. – respondeu tentando se concentrar em lembrar qual seria a agenda da tarde. 

\- Espero que esteja tudo bem ! 

Connor recorda-lhe os compromissos. Felizmente o primeiro seria no próprio hotel. Entrevistas para revistas a respeito de “Steve Jobs” , “Macbeth” e “Assassin’s Creed”. 

Antes de tomar banho, Michael telefona para a recepção e solicita uma refeição. Não havia tomado café da manhã e nem lembrava a última coisa que havia comido na festa. A atendente informa-lhe que há uma visita para ele : 

\- Sr. Oscar Isaac. 

\- Pode deixá-lo subir, obrigado. 

Cinco minutos depois, a campainha toca. Michael abre a porta. 

\- Puxa ! Que bom que você está _vivo_ !! – brincou Oscar, entrando. 

Michael sorriu contrafeito. 

\- O que diabos aconteceu afinal ? Que mulher louca era aquela ?! 

\- Calma, calma ... Frank e Joshua me suplicaram para lhe pedir desculpas pessoalmente. Eles não conheciam a mulher e o que ela fez foi imperdoável... E deu a maior confusão depois... Você não deve lembrar, mas teve muita discussão, a distinta madame foi _convidada_ a se retirar, Helen ficou mortificada, porque a tal Jane tinha vindo com ela, etc... E eu também fiquei me sentindo culpado por ter te arrastado para um programa que resultou nisso... 

Balançando a cabeça em sinal de reprovação por todo o acontecido, Michael diz para ele deixar pra lá. Avisa que vai tomar banho e que ele havia pedido algo para comer. Pede que Oscar aguarde e atenda a porta para ele, caso o serviço de quarto chegasse. 

Assim que Michael começa a tomar banho, seu celular toca novamente. Oscar deduz que Michael não está ouvindo, então pega o aparelho com a intenção de avisar-lhe, mas, quando reconhece o toque agora já familiar, sorri maliciosamente e resolve atender. 

\- Alô... 

James reconheceu de imediato a voz de Oscar. _‘Novamente ? Ou...ainda ?’_ Foram as perguntas que vieram à mente de James. 

\- Oscar ? James... Estou ligando para saber se Michael está melhor. 

\- Está sim... Dormiu um bocado, mas já está bem melhor. Tomando banho agora... 

James estava ansioso por saber detalhes da noite anterior, mas não através de Oscar. E saber que Michael estava _tomando banho_ e que _Mr.Apocalypse_ estava no quarto atendendo o celular do amigo não estava ajudando nada no seu raciocínio. 

\- Bem...diga para ele que liguei. 

\- Okay, eu digo. 

A ligação se encerra bem na hora em que a campainha toca com a entrega do serviço de quarto. Oscar atende. Dez minutos depois, Michael sai do banho vestindo um roupão atoalhado. 

\- Bem, amigo, já que você está melhor, está na hora de eu ir. Minha agenda também está cheia na parte da tarde. 

Michael agradece a visita e a preocupação tanto de Oscar quanto dos anfitriões da festa. 

\- Eles ficaram bem chateados, acredite. – diz, dirigindo-se para a porta – Ah, antes que eu esqueça : acabei atendendo duas ligações para você, no seu celular. Uma ontem à noite, quando trouxemos você pra cá, e outra agora quando você estava tomando banho. 

Sem saber o que dizer, Michael diz apenas : 

\- E...? 

\- Era o McAvoy. – e, sorrindo, acrescenta – É melhor você ligar pra ele. 

( V ) 

Enquanto se alimenta, Michael vasculha o histórico de ligações e mensagens do seu celular tentando recuperar a memória da noite anterior. Vê as mensagens que ele enviou para James e em que horas havia sido. Tentou deduzir o que ele mesmo estava querendo dizer com aquele conjunto de letras. Vê a resposta de James e também compara com a hora em que foi recebida. Depois vê o histórico das ligações perdidas e das atendidas. 

\- Merda... 

Digita uma mensagem para James. 

_**“Estou vivo. Não se preocupe. Foi só uma noite ruim.”**_

Mal acabara de enviar a mensagem e Michael fica surpreso com a resposta praticamente imediata. 

_**“Posso te ligar ?”**_

_**“Claro.”**_

Estava acabando de comer, quando o celular toca. 

\- James ? 

\- Ei... que bom ouvir a sua voz !– disse, com forte sotaque escocês.– O que houve ? Você quer me deixar maluco ?? Não conseguia falar com você ! 

Michael sorri. Também era muito bom escutar a voz de James. Tão morna, tão suave, tão escocesa... 

\- Está tudo bem agora... – diz, procurando pelo maço de cigarros. 

\- É... Oscar me contou o que aconteceu. Aliás, uma perguntinha : _Oscar ??_ Como assim ? – Michael quase podia visualizar a careta que James estava fazendo. 

\- Estamos no mesmo evento aqui em Nova Iorque. – responde, acendendo um cigarro. 

\- Ah, eu deduzi, mas... desde quando vocês saem juntos ? – uma ponta de ciúmes bem lá no fundo. 

\- Hum.... desde _ontem_ ? – brincou Michael, intimamente aprovando a demonstração de ciúmes de James. 

\- Ah sei... então ele é o seu mais novo _amigo de infância_ agora ? Até atende o seu celular ! Não me diga que ele passou a noite aí ?? – James queria evitar parecer um amigo traído, mas não conseguia... 

\- Não, James ... – respondeu quase rindo – Veio me trazer ontem , junto com o dono da festa, lance do qual eu não me recordo, e veio hoje para ver se eu estava inteiro e pedir sinceras desculpas... 

Ouvindo isso, James deixa então que a preocupação tome o lugar do ciúme: 

– Sério agora, Michael : tenha mais cuidado da próxima vez, por favor ! – E as duas últimas palavras foram repetidas num tom mais baixo, quase que para si mesmo – _Por favor..._ – Michael podia ouvir a respiração alterada de James. 

\- Terei. – diz, exalando fumaça e passando uma das mãos sobre os olhos. 

Aquela simples afirmação não foi suficiente para sossegar James. 

\- Você não tem ideia do quanto eu fiquei preocupado, tem ? Você não atendendo os telefonemas... Ficar sabendo dos detalhes por uma terceira pessoa... Ficar imaginando o que poderia ter te acontecido... Você poderia não ter acordado ! Poderia ter ido parar no hospital !! 

\- Eu sei, eu sei... 

Um breve silêncio cheio de inconfessáveis declarações. _‘Eu amo você.’_ Era a frase que estava na mente de Michael. Frase que provavelmente nunca seria dita com a liberdade que ela merecia. 

( VI ) 

Não era só um jantar em comemoração ao aniversário de 45 anos de Anne. Era também pelo sucesso do filme dela no London Festival. Apesar da agenda lotada da esposa, James conseguiu organizar um momento especial para os dois : deixou Brendan no apartamento de Joy, escolheu o restaurante preferido da esposa e, depois, saíram para dançar. A noite não poderia ter sido melhor. Para surpreendê-la, James deixa para entregar-lhe o presente só quando já estavam em casa. 

\- Agora...o seu presente... 

Dizendo isso, entregou-lhe uma caixinha preta com um laço vermelho. 

Anne sorriu abertamente. James gostava de fazer surpresas. Ela não tinha ideia do que era nem de quando ele havia comprado. Desfazendo o laço, abre a caixa cuidadosamente. É um cordão de prata cujo pingente era um lindo relicário com a superfície trabalhada em arabescos. 

\- Que lindo, amor... 

Ela abre o relicário. Havia uma minúscula foto de Brendan bebê. Lágrimas vieram-lhe aos olhos. 

\- Oh, querido.... Nosso Brendan... ainda pequenininho... Adorei... – inclina-se para beijá-lo. 

Ela usava um delicado cordão de ouro, mas pede para que James o substitua pelo que ela acabara de ganhar. Beijam-se novamente e começam a relembrar a época em que começaram a namorar, depois o casamento, o nascimento de Brendan... 

\- Ele é a criatura mais linda do mundo... – diz ela olhando embevecida para o retrato. Depois olha para o marido e diz : - Eu te amo. Por tudo... Por nós... Por Brendan... 

\- E eu amo você e a vida que nós construímos. 

Sentados lado a lado no sofá da sala, dão-se as mãos. 

\- Você lembra, quando começamos a namorar, o que eu lhe disse ? 

\- Oh, baby, você me disse muuuitas coisas... – responde ele rindo e beijando os dedos da mão dela. 

Ela sorri com o gesto de carinho, mas continua falando com uma serenidade firme. 

\- Eu disse que, acima de tudo, eu era _sua amiga_. Isso porque eu não queria que , um dia, se algo viesse a nos separar, perdêssemos um ao outro, perdêssemos esse nosso encontro de almas, esse nosso entendimento... Tudo o que eu mais queria na vida era fazer você feliz. 

\- E você faz ! 

Ela se aproxima mais de James e se aconchega no seu peito. 

\- Eu conheço você, James. E eu sei que você me ama de verdade, com esse seu jeito adorável de ser... Mas também sei que você não está totalmente feliz. 

\- Anne, não é verdade ... eu estou muito feliz com você. 

\- Eu disse _totalmente_ feliz... – com a cabeça no colo dele, ergue os olhos para encará-lo. Havia suavidade no seu olhar. E um profundo amor. 

James olha para ela um tanto hesitante e admirado pela percepção acurada da esposa. 

\- Nunca deixamos de ser quem somos... A nossa essência nos acompanha. Às vezes... há algo lá no fundo da nossa individualidade que... não é boa, nos faz sofrer... Ou faz outras pessoas sofrerem... – diz ele. 

\- James... Nós não somos mais aquelas pessoas que representaram Steve e Fiona. Você não é mais aquele rapazinho de Drumchapel, forjando segurança e autoconfiança, testando seus limites e jogando sua vida fora em bebedeiras constantes. Nós mudamos, nós amadurecemos, somos pais agora... 

\- Eu ainda tenho Drumchapel nas minhas costas... Não me amedronta mais, só que ... ainda faz parte de mim. 

\- Deixe o que você viveu no passado ficar lá onde ele pertence : no passado ! 

\- Anne, o passado _precisa_ ser curado. Senão... ele volta a nos assombrar. Você sabe que, pra mim, essa é a grande importância do teatro : é uma cura coletiva, uma catarse... E é um movimento ancestral : mesmo com toda tecnologia do mundo, sempre vai existir... E sempre vai existir porque sempre haverá sombras e passados que precisam ser resgatados ou ... curados. 

Para manter James no foco, a despeito de toda a sua verborragia, Anne o instiga : 

\- E de que você precisa ser curado, James ? 

Anne conhecia bem o marido, toda sua história, todo o seu passado. Mas queria ouvi-lo dizer. James dá um suspiro fundo, olha para Anne fixamente. Seus olhos se enternecem. 

\- Uma vez _NED_ , sempre _NED_... Não tem como eliminar essa parte delinquente que existe em mim. Ela está controlada, educada, compreendida... mas não _extinta_. E ... cheia de vivências não curadas... 

Anne volta a sentar-se no sofá, ficando de frente para ele. 

\- Você não é mais assim... 

\- Lembra-se do que lhe contei que aconteceu quando eu estava encenando “Out in the open” ?... Lembra do ... Mark ? – uma ligeira sombra lhe abate as feições. 

\- É passado... Deixe ir, James, deixe... 

Ele a interrompe com uma revelação súbita. 

\- Eu acho que estou apaixonado pelo Michael. 

Anne não esperava por aquela declaração, embora soubesse que, com o passado de James, isso não era uma impossibilidade. Mas ela acreditava que já fosse um fantasma sepultado. Seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas. E os de James também. 

\- Oh, não, James... Não... – disse ela, respirando aceleradamente. 

James só queria abraçá-la e poder eliminar todo aquele pesar do coração de Anne. 

\- Alguma coisa me dizia... – falou ela num tom de voz triste – Foi ... em Montreal ? – lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto. 

\- Não, não aconteceu nada, nem em Montreal , nem em lugar algum... – apressou-se em dizer, passando suavemente o polegar pelo rosto dela para afastar as lágrimas. Sua respiração também se altera. Fala, sem dar muitos detalhes, sobre os dois encontros que teve com Michael e sobre o que os dois sentiram. 

\- Você vai se machucar, amor. Eu sinto isso... Vamos todos... 

\- Não sei o que fazer... Não quero que nada da nossa vida mude... – diz ele angustiado, com os olhos rasos d´água. 

\- Mas vai mudar... 

\- O que eu sinto por você não mudou... 

\- Nem o que eu sinto por você. – e, olhando bem fixamente para os profundos olhos azuis de James, acrescenta, pausando as palavras : - Eu ... te... amo ! 

Eles encostam a fronte um no outro e olham para suas mãos entrelaçadas. 

\- Viver o que você pretende com Michael é retornar para esse passado de Drumchapel, é dar dez passos para trás... 

James suspira profundamente. 

\- Eu não sei o que eu _pretendo viver_ com Michael. Eu nem sei o que ele pensa _de verdade_ a respeito disso... 

\- Michael parece... tão egoísta... tão egocêntrico... Você... nós... A família que construímos, James ! Um sonho que nós dois sonhamos ! Você está jogando toda a nossa vida num turbilhão... Michael ainda não aprendeu a respeitar a vida, como você... 

\- Mas foi você quem me ensinou. Com seu amor... 

Ela não consegue dizer mais nada. A emoção parece sufocá-la. 

\- Anne... Eu _sei_ que eu te amo, mas sei também que eu preciso descobrir o que sinto pelo Michael, preciso viver isso... Ou essa força, essa energia, vai acabar nos destruindo !! 

James, que já havia conversado dias atrás com Anne a respeito do aniversário de Hugh, volta a falar no assunto, afirmando que pretende ir e conversar com Michael. 

\- Você nem sabe se ele vai ! 

\- Ele vai. 

Nem mesmo James sabia explicar como ele tinha certeza disso. 

\- É uma viagem tão longa ! Por que você insiste nisso ? 

\- Honestamente, eu não sei. Eu só sinto que... devo ir. 

A expressão de Anne fica mais séria. 

\- Vá, então... Você sabe que vai sozinho, não ? – ele aquiesceu com a cabeça – Vá e volte como _**meu**_ James.


End file.
